Supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, like those used in the oil and gas production industry, frequently include flow computers as central pieces of equipment in a production process system (e.g., at a wellhead production site). Flow computers are used to perform flow calculations, control the system, optimize the system, create historical archives, and/or communicate with the SCADA network. Monitoring and/or controlling a process system via a flow computer is accomplished by interfacing the flow computer with field devices (e.g., valves, valve positioners, switches, sensors, transmitters, etc.) configured to perform control functions such as opening or closing valves and measuring process parameters. Such field devices interface with the flow computer via any of analog, digital, or combined analog/digital buses via any desired communication media (e.g., hardwired, wireless, etc.) and protocols (e.g., Fieldbus, Profibus®, HART®, Modbus®, etc.).